<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tease by faeieve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312880">tease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeieve/pseuds/faeieve'>faeieve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeieve/pseuds/faeieve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>imagine being a bold person you are, having a little teasing session with levi?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>gender neutral reader!</p><p>*a little bit of swearing*</p><p>no capitalization</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tea</p><p>it was fucking bland</p><p>oh, but who are you to judge it.</p><p>"hey, you look uneasy. is there anything bothering you?" you look up to see historia with worried expression. when did you realize she look like an angel up close again?</p><p>you smiled as a reply and get close to her ears. "i think you're pretty." you whispered and quickly finished your drinks.</p><p>"yeah thanks i'm aware." she whispered back with a slight chuckle. </p><p>you're amazed. she never replied with confidence like that. maybe ymir's behaviour is starting to rub on her.</p><p>before you could even say anything, the captain suddenly speaks. </p><p>"break's over. go get your shits ready." he said from the couch in front of the window with crossed legs and teacup in his right hand, not even looking at us.</p><p>with that, everyone starts standing up and go outside the cabin to get the equipment ready. </p><p>it was pretty chilly outside so before you get out, you decided to use your cloak earlier than them. where could you put it again?</p><p>you look around for a while and saw it beside the captain. 'he was still drinking his tea so it shouldn't bother him to take it right?'</p><p>he was sitting right at the center of the two seat couch with your cloak at the end of the couch.</p><p>you smirk to yourself. wondering what would happen if you pull a little stunt with him.</p><p>everyone is outside. it's like the timing is rooting for you too.</p><p>so you take a confident stride towards him and started your act.</p><p>you stand at the other end of the couch, placed your hand behind his head and start leaning towards the other end to reach for your cloak.</p><p>he freezes in spot.</p><p>your warm body are brushing against him in such an intimate pace. </p><p>like you're giving a trial.</p><p>after successfully reaching it, you stand up slowly, not before making eye contact and smirking a little at him.</p><p>did you just freeze the lance corporal?</p><p>hell yeah you did.</p><p>"sorry, captain. too far to make a turn." you said with a smile. just a smile. like you completely didn't made an inappropriate act with your superior.</p><p>you left before he could say anything.</p><p>he stayed like that for a while. wondering what the hell just happened.</p><p>he's gonna keep thinking about it for a whole month.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey!! thank you for reading! pardon the grammar or word usage since english is not my first language.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>